Between
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Cepat atau lambat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, hyung."/...Ia bahkan tidak tahu pasti kalimat itu ditujukan pada Daehyun atau dirinya sendiri./B.A.P-DaeLo/BL/OneShot/RnR.


**Between**

 **(Uozumi Han)**

 **Jung Daehyun x Choi Junhong**

 **Boys Love**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : "Cepat atau lambat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, hyung."/...Ia bahkan tidak tahu pasti kalimat itu ditujukan pada Daehyun atau dirinya sendiri./B.A.P-DaeLo/BL/OneShot/RnR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrtttt…

Drrtttt…

Daehyun mendengus. Melirik sebentar layar ponselnya yang kembali berkedip di sisi kanan bantalnya. Lelaki itu berguling ke kiri membelakangi ponselnya, membiarkannya tetap mengeluarkan suara getar yang sangat mengganggu. IP nya sama. Daehyun berani bertaruh jika ini mungkin sudah kali ke sebelas si penelpon itu menghubunginya. Seakan bersikeras dan percaya bahwa Daehyun pasti akan menjawab telponnya. Daehyun hanya bisa bernapas lega selama dua detik sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Dua belas kali.

Daehyun berguling kembali menghadap sisi sebaliknya, dengan geram meraih ponselnya. Ia berencana melepas baterai ponselnya, namun urung dilakukan ketika untuk kesekian kalinya membaca IP yang tertera di layarnya yang berkedip. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya, mendesah pelan sebelum menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Daehyun tenang.

"A-ah, Daeh—"

"Daehyun sedang tidak dapat diganggu karena menderita migrain. Berhentilah menghubunginya malam ini."

Pip.

Daehyun menghembuskan napas berat ke udara, merasakan jantungnya bekerja dengan tidak normal. Inilah sebabnya ia enggan menjawab panggilan darinya.

Terdengar bunyi kriet dari pintu kamarnya, mengakibatkan sinar dari koridor depan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang temaram. Daehyun melirik sekilas sebelum bergegas meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja nakas. Sekejap kamar itu kembali dilanda kegelapan ketika sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam itu menutup kembali pintunya.

"Apa itu Youngjae hyung?" sosok itu berkata setengah berbisik seraya melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya ke dalam rak sepatu. Daehyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi, kemudian kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Sudah berapa lama dia menghubungimu, Hyung?"

Lelaki seputih susu itu mendekat ke sisi ranjang satunya, meletakkan tas punggungnya asal sembari menjatuhkan bokongnya di kasur.

"Entahlah." Jawab Daehyun sekadarnya. Daehyun tidak ingat pasti sejak kapan Youngjae berusaha menghubunginya, "Mungkin satu jam."

"Berarti lelaki ber-coat coklat yang aku lihat di halte benar Youngjae hyung."

"A-APA?!"

Lelaki berambut kelabu itu berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kaos tipis berwarna putih.

"Ya, kurasa tadi dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang."

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak akan peduli jika saja hujan tidak turun dengan intensitas yang lumayan tinggi di luar sana.

"Apa Youngjae hyung masih berada di sana ya?"

"Junhong-ah, kau punya nomor Jongup 'kan?"

Lelaki tinggi yang dipanggil Junhong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kemudian mengangguk pada Daehyun.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu!" Daehyun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Junhong. Meski masih dilanda keheranan, Junhong mendekat ke sisi ranjang Daehyun dan memberikan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Junhong melepas mantel tipisnya yang sedikit basah dan menggantungnya di dekat lemari, masih memperhatikan Daehyun yang sibuk mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hyung?"

"AH! Ini ponselmu. Terima kasih Junhong-ah."

Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhong dan Junhong tidak berusaha mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia hanya menyuruh Daehyun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas sementara ia berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukan Daehyun barusan pastilah berhubungan dengan Youngjae, benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyuruh Jongup menjemputnya."

Daehyun melirik ke arah Junhong yang tengah sibuk membaca buku di sampingnya. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil meremas selimut tebal dipangkuannya.

"Kau tidak mau menemuinya, Hyung?"

Junhong sadar dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca semenjak Daehyun terus memandanginya dari samping. Dia masih berpura-pura meneliti novel di tangannya sementara Daehyun berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu..aku.. Aku sepertinya.. ya kau tahu, belum siap." Daehyun tersenyum samar ke arah Junhong.

"Ya, Hyung." Junhong akhirnya menutup buku di tangannya dan melirik pada Daehyun, "Terkadang kita memang butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menghadapi kenyataan."

Daehyun seratus persen setuju dengan Junhong. Daehyun mengangguk dan meremas jemarinya yang dingin. Junhong tahu Daehyun pasti sangat mencemaskan Youngjae seperti biasanya. Selalu mencemaskan Youngjae seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung."

Daehyun bisa merasakan jika Junhong memerhatikannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Junhong tengah menatapnya dengan aneh. Matanya berkedip dan napasnya sedikit tidak teratur, membuat Daehyun mempertanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Junhong.

"Apa nantinya kau bisa memaafkan Youngjae hyung?"

Napas Daehyun tercekat. Apa nantinya dia bisa memaafkan Youngjae? Daehyun bahkan belum memikirkan apapun kecuali menghindari Youngjae di mana pun dan kapan pun.

"Entahlah, Junhong."

Jawaban yang sudah bisa diprediksi oleh Junhong, tetapi tetap saja membuat bahunya turun dan kembali bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, hyung."

Junhong tidak peduli apakan perkataannya itu kasar atau tidak. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pasti kalimat itu ditujukan pada Daehyun atau dirinya sendiri. Harus menghadapi kenyataan, cepat atau lambat.

Dia meletakkan bukunya ke atas nakas dan beringsut ke dalam selimut. Merebahkan dirinya memunggungi Daehyun yang tanpa ia sadari terus memerhatikannya.

Punggungnya yang sempit dan ringkih. Aromanya yang menenangkan. Kulitnya yang lembut dan putih. Daehyun bisa kapanpun merasa gila bila terus menyaksikan lelaki di sampingnya itu tertidur di dekatnya setiap malam.

Daehyun lantas mengikuti Junhong berbaring dan menarik selimut tebalnya sampai batas dagu. Mata bulatnya memandang langit-langit yang gelap. Dia belum mendengar Junhong yang mendengkur dengan halus seperti biasanya ketika Junhong tengah terlelap maka ia tahu jika Junhong belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Aku takut. Rasanya seperti sendirian di dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung. Kau pernah merasakannya, Junhong?"

Junhong tidak menjawab, tetapi Daehyun yakin Junhong masih terjaga di dalam selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku takut mengakhirinya. Juga memulai yang baru."

Daehyun benar. Kelopak mata Junhong terbuka meski Daehyun tidak dapat melihatnya. Entah kenapa matanya terasa begitu terbakar mendengar perkataan Daehyun barusan. Daehyun takut mengakhirinya. Apa maksudnya Daehyun takut hubungannya dengan Youngjae berakhir? Dan takut memulai yang baru. Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Daehyun dengan takut memulai? Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar, mencoba mendengarkan apa lagi yang hendak Daehyun utarakan.

"Aku menyerahkannya pada pemuda yang menghancurkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak memberinya pilihan lain. Apa aku ini jahat?"

Junhong bisa merasakan Daehyun kini bernapas di lehernya. Apa Daehyun membuat jarak yang sedikit dengan tubuhnya? Ketika jemari Daehyun yang berada di dalam selimut meraba pinggangnya, Junhong gemetar hebat. Apa yang dia lakukan? Daehyun menipiskan jarak tubuh mereka. Memeluk Junhong erat dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di bahu Junhong.

Sedetik kemudian Junhong tersadar jika Daehyun menangis. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali mengusap punggung tangan Daehyun yang melingkari perutnya. Daehyun hanya butuh sandaran, apalagi maksudnya memelukmu? Junhong berusaha mengatur napasnya agar terdengar normal.

"Uljima." Suaranya setipis kristal es. Junhong merasakan perih yang teramat dalam menyadari jika Daehyun menangis untuk Youngjae. Sebegitu takutnya kah Daehyun jika ia harus meninggalkan Youngjae? Apa yang berada dipikirannya hanya Youngjae?

Daehyun tahu semua keputusan berada di tangannya. Dia tahu Youngjae bersalah karena telah mengkhianatinya. Daehyun tahu jika Youngjae berhak mendapatkannya, semua kesakitan yang dia berikan pada Daehyun. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika Youngjae berdiri di hadapannya dengan air mata yang mengalir, pipi yang memerah, memohon jangan pergi kepadanya? Apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat kecuali berlutut sementara kedua kakinya lemas. Dia tidak akan berdaya di hadapan Youngjae.

"Kau memegang kendali, Hyung."

Termasuk kendali atas diriku.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu."

Daehyun menyuruh Jongup menjemput Youngjae. Membiarkan lelaki yang mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Youngjae menjadi pahlawan bagi kekasihnya. Tetapi justru terlihat betapa ia masih sangat peduli pada Youngjae. Dilihat dari seberapa paniknya ia mendengar Youngjae yang menggigil di tengah hujan dan memikirkan berbagai cara agar dapat menolongnya tanpa harus berhubungan langsung. Daehyun sangat-sangat peduli pada Youngjae.

Junhong tidak tahu jika air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari Daehyun. Junhong mungkin pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya di depan Daehyun tetapi dia tidak cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan emosinya yang tiap kali meluap dan menyesakkan dadanya. Lelaki seputih salju itu tidak berusaha berkata lagi untuk menenangkan Daehyun yang menangis karena takut suaranya akan bergetar.

Hujan yang berhenti sejak beberapa saat lalu di luar sana cukup menimbulkan keheningan luar biasa di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Suara detak jam terasa lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Lambat dan mematikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhong terbangun dengan mata sembab dan menyadari jika Daehyun tidak berada di sampingnya. Dia mengusap wajah beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Memangnya sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Junhong memutar pandangannya dan tidak menemukan jam dinding yang biasanya tergantung di atas meja belajarnya. Keningnya berkerut karena mendapati jam dinding bulat itu kini tergeletak dengan baterai yang terlepas dari tempatnya di atas meja kayu di bawahnya.

"Apa Daehyun yang melakukannya?"

Junhong tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut dan memilih mencari Daehyun. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah balkon yang hanya dipisahkan selapis pintu kaca yang buram. Dia menggeser pintu kaca itu, melirik ke area kiri dan kanan namun tidak menemukan sosok tampan yang semalam memeluknya sampai terlelap.

"Mencariku?"

Junhong yang tersentak segera menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya. Daehyun tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ti-tidak. Aku, mencari udara."

Junhong membenci suaranya yang bergetar karena terdengar seperti ia tengah tertangkap basah. Tetapi suara tawa renyah Daehyun mampu membuat sesuatu menggelitik perutnya.

"Udara selalu berada di sekelilingmu, Junhong." Daehyun mengusap rambut kelabu Junhong yang acak. Junhong memaki Daehyun yang menipunya karena kini ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya oksigen di dekatnya.

Daehyun masih mengusap rambutnya. Terlalu lama dan menenangkan. Junhong bisa merasakan betapa dalam tatapan Daehyun terhadapnya. Junhong juga sadar jaraknya dan Daehyun lama-kelamaan semakin menipis. Junhong merasakan jemari Daehyun yang kini turun mengusap rahangnya. Junhong mungkin mempunyai kesempatan mencuri cium di bibir lelaki tampan di depannya tetapi Junhong menjauh.

Junhong menggeser tubuhnya beberapa langkah dari Daehyun. Menghapus kontak mata dengan Daehyun. Memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap pintu kaca. Ada sesuatu di hatinya yang menolak Daehyun melakukannya.

"Jangan lakukan jika kau takut memulainya, Hyung."

Daehyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Junhong. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya berat sebelum mendekat pada Junhong dan memegang pinggang lelaki manis yang memunggunginya. Menahannya seakan menginginkan mereka dalam posisi seperti ini untuk beberapa saat.

"Junhong-ah."

Daehyun tahu Junhong tidak akan membalasnya. Dia kembali menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Aku benci detak jam yang membuat suasana hening di antara kita semakin jelas."

Mata Junhong membulat menyadari keganjilan yang ia dapati tadi pagi. Daehyun yang melakukannya.

"Maaf, Junhong."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Membuatmu menangis. Juga menunggu terlalu lama."

Junhong berpikir keras untuk mencerna maksud dari lelaki di belakangnya. Menunggu terlalu lama?

"Hyung, aku.."

Otaknya berjalan sangat lambat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Junhong."

Semuanya berjalan sangat lambat meski tanpa iringan detak jam seperti biasanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Maksudku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Junhong."

Junhong mendengus kemudian berbalik menatap Daehyun yang sedikit gugup.

"Hyung! Maksudku, lalu bagaimana dengan Youngjae hyung?"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, "Maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu pada Youngjae hyung?"

Junhong sadar Daehyun mencintai Youngjae terlalu dalam. Junhong mengerti bagaimana sulitnya menghilangkan rasa kagum yang begitu kuat terhadap seseorang. Itu karena Junhong pernah merasakannya. Ketika ia berusaha menghapus rasa sukanya pada Jung Daehyun.

"Aku terjaga semalaman dan memikirkan hal itu." Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat bagaimana ia tidak bisa tidur setelah Jongup menghubunginya.

"Jongup menelponku semalam dan memintaku untuk menemui Youngjae."

Iris coklat Junhong berkilat sedih, menunggu kejelasan lebih lanjut dari Daehyun yang kini kembali menatap tepat di matanya.

"Kau benar, Junhong. Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus menghadapi kenyataan."

"Kau akan kembali padanya?" pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Junhong kemudian mengundang tawa renyah dari pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Daehyun mendorong tubuh Junhong sampai membentur pintu kaca di belakangnya, mengurungnya dalam kungkungan lengannya, "Apakah aku harus berbicara denganmu sedekat ini?"

Pipinya bersemu merah, sekali lagi mengutuk Daehyun yang menghabiskan udara di sekitarnya hingga tak tersisa.

"H-hyung.." Junhong mendorong pelan bahu Daehyun agar memberinya sedikit ruang.

Drrt..

Drrt..

Demi Tuhan, Junhong berhutang pada seseorang di seberang sana yang membuat ponsel Daehyun di atas meja bergetar.

"P-ponselmu, hyung."

Daehyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memberikan seringai pada pemuda manis yang berkedip lucu di depannya.

"Ya, Kau harus tahu kapan tepatnya menghubungiku, Moon Jongup." pekiknya dengan nada kesal. Junhong hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membiarkan Daehyun mendapatkan seluruh privasinya.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sesaat sebelum Daehyun berlari meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Hm, aku akan bertemu dengan Youngjae tepat pukul 1. Aku akan datang, Moon Jongup!"

Setelah ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan membuang ponselnya ke atas ranjang, Daehyun kembali beralih pada Junhong yang mematung di depannya dengan raut bingung.

"Berdandanlah yang manis, Choi Junhong!" Daehyun mengacak poni halus Junhong dengan gemas, "Gunakan waktu sebanyak yang kau mau."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan beli sarapan."

Daehyun mengambil sweater biru tuanya di hanger. Mengabaikan pekikan tak terima dari Junhong yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Daehyun hyung!"

"Aku akan kembali dalam setengah jam!"

BLAM!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhong tidak suka berada di tengah-tengah ketegangan luar biasa antara Daehyun dan Youngjae. Demi Tuhan jika bukan karena tangan Daehyun yang terus menerus meremas jemarinya di bawah meja, dia mungkin sudah berlari keluar cafee. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak seirama dengan degup jantungnya, berharap Moon Jongup datang dengan segera agar setidaknya dia bukan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terjerat kekikukan dua orang di mejanya.

"H-hai,"

"Jesus! Bisakah setidaknya kau datang tepat waktu Moon Jongup?" Daehyun yang pertama kali membuka suaranya ketika Jongup dengan cengiran bodohnya mengintrupsi keheningan di antara ketiganya. Membuat Junhong dan Youngjae berjengit di kursinya.

"Kau mau aku mati muda atau apa?" Junhong akhirnya merasakah jemari Daehyun yang meremasnya mulai melemah. Dia tahu jika Daehyun pasti gugup setengah mati berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Bagaimanapun Daehyun pernah mencintai Youngjae dengan sepenuh hati, siapapun bisa tahu jika Daehyun akan sangat lemah di hadapan Youngjae.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

Junhong bisa merasakan tatapan hangat dari Youngjae untuk Daehyun sekalipun Daehyun tidak menatapnya. Pemuda di hadapan Daehyun adalah pemuda paling manis yang pernah ditemui Junhong. Youngjae adalah yang terbaik di angkatannya, dia pintar, terkenal, dan baik hati. Dia aktif sebagai senator dan asisten dosen. Yoo Youngjae sangatlah sempurna jika kau melupakan cacat yang digoreskannya pada Daehyun.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana kau sangat membenciku saat ini." suara lembut Youngjae seolah menyihir seisi meja dan berhasil membuat mereka menatap ke arahnya dengan taat, terlebih lagi Daehyun yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sangat sangat mengerti jika aku tidak pantas bicara lagi denganmu setelah kejadian itu."

Matanya berkiluan dengan air mata, Youngjae mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya. Begitupun Daehyun dan pemuda lain di sampingnya.

"Aku-"

"Jangan bicara lagi." suara Daehyun terdengar bergetar. Tanpa disadari siapapun, Junhonglah yang paling merasakan kekhawatiran ketimbang siapapun di dalam meja itu. Khawatir jika Daehyun berubah pikiran dan bertekuk lutut kembali. Khawatir jika Daehyun lupa pada pernyataannya tadi pagi. Junhong merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Jangan bicara lagi seolah-olah aku bisa membencimu, Yoo Youngjae."

Dua orang di meja itu menatapnya penuh, namun tidak dengan Junhong yang hanya menunduk mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Daehyun. Takut jika mungkin dia tertinggal satu kata yang dapat merubah segalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae."

Rahang Jongup mengeras. Pemuda itu hampir beranjak jika saja Youngjae tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tahu bahkan sedetikpun aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

"Aku tahu."

Youngjae menghembuskan napas berat seraya meremas jemari Jongup di pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu kau buta Jung Daehyun. Aku tahu setiap detik kau hanya menatapku. Aku tahu di matamu hanya aku yang bisa kau genggam. Hanya aku yang kau pikirkan."

Junhong setuju dengannya, menampik perih yang mulai menguar di sekitar dadanya.

"Kau bisa membuangku, Jung Daehyun. Aku yang membuatmu terluka."

Gelengan lemah dari Daehyun membuat Junhong ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Dia berpikir mungkin Daehyun melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dan seolah-olah menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Daehyun masih sangat mencintai Youngjae.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir terlalu jahat jika kau meninggalkanku setelah berselingkuh?"

Alis Youngjae bertaut bingung, begitupun Jongup yang mulai hampir kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Mereka menunggu dengan taat kelanjutan dari Daehyun. Tanpa sadar beberapa kali Junhong mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Jadilah temanku, Yoo Youngjae."

"Hm?"

Kali ini Junhong menatapnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, menunggu Daehyun mengulang kembali kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Tawa canggung keluar dari bibir merah muda Youngjae, membiarkan air mata lolos dari irisnya. Youngjae menggeleng tak habis pikir. Itukah yang diinginkan Daehyun setelah semua yang terjadi terhadapnya? Itukah keputusan Jung Daehyun?

"YA! Kau, si bodoh Jung! Bisakah kau berpikir dulu sebelum bicara?"

Entah kenapa Youngjae merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Ia meraih tas ransel Jongup dan memukul Daehyun berkali-kali. Bahkan Junhong dan Jongup berusaha menjauhkan Daehyun darinya.

"Ya! Kau! Aduh.. Youngjae,"

"Hyung, kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Youngjae hyung."

Seisi cafee hampir menatap ke arah mereka, kalau saja Youngjae tidak berhenti dan menghambur ke pelukan Daehyun. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat dan menangis di bahunya.

"Kenapa, kau bisa sebodoh ini, Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun mengusap punggung Youngjae, menatap waspada pada Jongup yang kini mengawasi mereka.

"Aku memang tidak sepintar kau, Youngjae."

Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengusap air mata di pipi Youngjae yang memerah.

"Berbahagialah dengan Jongup. Itu akan membuatku jauh lebih baik."

"Idiot!"

"Yes, I am."

Daehyun meraih jemari Junhong di sampingnya. Mengundang senyum samar dari Youngjae. Jongup melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Youngjae, tersenyum penuh arti pada Daehyun.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejauh ini Daehyun belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Junhong. Daehyun memasukkan sandi kamar mereka dan menarik Junhong masuk bersamanya. Ia meletakkan papper bag berisi dua cup kopi yang dibelinya sepulang dari cafee ke atas meja. Sementara Junhong mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke atas ranjang.

"Daehyun hyung." suara menggemaskan Junhong membuatnya beralih menatap satu-satunya pemuda manis di kamarnya.

"Hm?"  
"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin film horror lebih dulu, baru setelah itu komedi." jemarinya menelusuri kotak DVD yang berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya. Memilih judul film horror yang paling menarik perhatiannya semenjak di tempat penyewaan.

"Bukan itu, hyung." Junhong menarik ujung kemeja Daehyun.

"Lalu?"

Daehyun kembali menatap wajah manis Junhong yang kelihatan sangat gusar.

"K-kau tidak lupa pernyataanmu tadi pagi, bukan?"

"Hm?"

Alis Daehyun bertaut menyaksikan wajah polos Junhong kini merengut lucu.

"Bagaimana dengan kita, bodoh?"

Daehyun tertawa renyah, tentu saja dia tidak lupa. Tidak sedetikpun. Pernyataan cintanya pada Junhong tadi pagi adalah satu-satunya kekuatan yang dia punya selama berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Sekuat tenaga ia melawan batinnya sendiri, mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh berlutut di hadapan Youngjae dan memintanya kembali. Jika bukan karena Junhong di sisinya, jika bukan karena mengingat Junhong, Daehyun pasti sudah meminta Youngjae kembali padanya.

"Aku yakin bisa memulainya denganmu." Daehyun mendekat ke arah Junhong, mengusap rahangnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis seperti tadi lagi." Daehyun membawanya ke dalam pelukan, meminta sedikit kehangatan dari Junhong. Bagaimana pun, Daehyun baru saja mengalami hari yang sangat berat dalam hidupnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menangis dalam diam seperti itu. Kau seharusnya menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat dan meyakinkanku jika aku memilikimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssstt!"

"Kau menguntit Daehyun hyung?"

"Sehun bisakah kau diam?" Junhong menutupi wajah mereka berdua dengan buku di tangannya. Sesekali mengintip ke arah Daehyun yang duduk di salah satu meja baca.

 **.**

"Kau tidak seharusnya berciuman di perpustakaan yang sedang ramai Choi Junhong."

"A-apa?"

"Aku melihatmu dengan Sehun. Kalian berkencan?"

"T-tidak, hyung. Kau salah paham."

"Kalau begitu kau mengikutiku ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku tidak hyung! Kami sedang mencari reverensi di perpustakaan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau selamanya tidak akan menatap ke arahku, bukan, hyung?" Junhong melirik sekilas pada teman satu kamarnya yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Kau hanya menatap ke arah Youngjae hyung." pemuda itu meremas dadanya yang sesak. Membiarkan gelap menutupi air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menyukaimu selama kau selalu berada di dalam radius mataku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu jika setiap hari harus tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu."

 **.**

Aku mendengarmu, bodoh! benak Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Daehyun menghambur dalam pelukan Junhong, mengabaikan pakaiannya yang basah menempel pada tubuh Junhong yang hangat.

"Aku melihatnya dengan Jongup."

Junhong, dengan penuh kasih sayang mengusap punggung Daehyun yang bergetar.

"Uljima."

.

"Uljima, Daehyun hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Beetwen-selesai-)**

A/N : Who was missed them? Oh, god. Cheer me up babyz~ i'll pray for the best, i tried to hold back my tears, but i can't. Let's pray the best for them, i mean all of members. Cheers babyz, like an usual. Keep fighting and be strong. At all, RnR Juseyo~


End file.
